


Marked

by arisanite



Series: Fine Print [3]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Contract, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light BDSM, Love/Hate, Old Friends, Teacher/Student, agreement, au!tom, professor!tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisanite/pseuds/arisanite
Summary: A Fine-Print related drabble.





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I know Fine Print hasn’t been updated for a loooooooooooong time and I’m still stuck on fixing Chapter 17, so I decided to make drabbles to get me going. Here’s a rather smutty one. Featuring the glasses. Heh.

You sit there in that sofa couch you’ve been trapped in, shaking and panting in that one long Queen shirt you had borrowed a long time ago from an old officemate. It didn’t help that you weren’t wearing anything else underneath but your knickers, but it made things worse that he definitely knew about that too.

And despite holding your arms up, seemingly shielding him away from your person with what he was about to do, you couldn’t help but compare the fire within you that was threatening to consume you to something that has happened before.

It wasn’t that destructive fire you felt when your previous lover violated you, even if at that current situation with how he was standing right in front of you huffing, with his beautiful blue dress shirt wide open, you know were about to be devoured in the same style.

But there was something else… there was a trickle of slow flame pooling in the bottom of your stomach as you peeked from the space in between your crossed arms shielding your face as you turned to gaze at the man’s firm abs peeking underneath his shirt as his sculpted chest rose up and down as he tried to catch his breath.

“I’m begging…” His voice was hoarse, and you can see mist forming on the surface of his glasses still perched on his nose. “I’m pleading… not for the contract, not for our agreement…”

He took a deep huff, causing you to lower your arms as you somewhat found comfort in staring at those pecs that came into your view as he knelt in front of you.

“I’m begging for us… and for yourself…”

You dared to look up at those blue eyes that was now tainted with so much longing, not degrading or undermining the lust or the hunger that was fuelling the fire of the situation as of the moment.

“Please,” he whispered, leaning closer, giving you a strong whiff of that manly smell and a faint tang of that aftershave he probably used this morning. “Please let it go.”

You winced.

It was getting harder for you to breathe. Half of you wanted to fight back. Half of you wanted to struggle against him like you always did – during the entire duration of this goddamned contract. But the other half – the one who cried in his arms that day he found you in the library, the one who drunkenly made love to him that night Mattie rebuffed you, wanted to grab him close and just smother him with kisses till you both couldn’t breathe.

And you are starting to fear that fact that this other half was winning.

And you liked it.

“Let what go?” You were so consumed by your own lust and confusion that you barely recognized the dimwitted question that escaped your lips.

Tom gritted his teeth, now grabbing the leather arms of the sofa chair you were curled up on. He leaned close, baring those teeth that dared to bite you – and damn were you aching to have those set against your skin… breaking it, drawing blood, giving you that pleasure that has been hounding your brain ever since he set up that silent agreement that you both wouldn’t touch each other till you had gotten over your unfortunate sexual predicament with that bastard classmate of yours…

“This,” he hissed as he smoothly grazed his fingers on your arm, causing a jolt of electricity that soared towards your spine, leaving a burned imprint only your body can recognize. “Don’t make it harder for you… for your heart. For your feelings. Let go of your passion… your desire…”

You weren’t able to hold back a moan as that same hand glided over from your arm up your bare shoulder, with the hem of the old shirt’s collar barely hanging on… as he caressed the slope where your neck and shoulder met.

“You think,” he groaned in reply as you felt him shudder, realizing the effect he has on you, as he cupped your chin so willingly. “You think you can hide it… You think you can conceal it… but I see it, darling.”

You swore you saw those blue eyes dilate behind those glasses.

“ _I see it_.”

You let out a small hitched gasp as you stared back at him, feeling even more naked than the first time he undressed you in that old white lace ensemble he asked for you to wear almost a long long time ago.

Your hands suddenly shoot out and grab him by the collar as you pull him close.

Answering with a grunt, you felt his hand underneath your chin circle your neck, taking hold – not too rough to choke you, but strong enough to fix you in place and show you who’s in charge. You felt your mouth be enveloped with those warm lips that were nipping at you furiously before all of this started, before you relentlessly tried to push him away and succeeded. But this time, you wanted it –  _you needed it on your mouth more than the fear you initially felt for him_.

You felt your jaw tighten when he released his mouth from smothering yours, only to bite down on the side of your jaw.

 

***

 

“ _AUGHHH!_ ”

You swore that you screamed, but only a strained, suppressed grunt escaped your mouth as you felt your muscles twitch. You dared to look up with your pleasure-filled hazy eyes only to find your own resolve weakening to find your lover’s face etched with burning want, with his eyes shut tight and his jaw slack after pushing past your folds and securing his throbbing shaft within you.

You could feel it pulsing deep in you, and as he caught his breath, his panting shutting out all of the other noises in the room, as you couldn’t help but look around you only to find yourself tangled in his limbs – with very few clothing left on both your bodies.

He jerked his hips as the head of his cock grazed the entrance of your womb, causing you to gasp once more and look at him. However, as you turned to gaze at him, there was this devilish smile now plastered on his face – as you realize that he did that little erotic nudge to get your attention back to him.

It didn’t help at all how attractive and sexy he looked with those glasses askew on his face.

“Oh baby,” he moaned, putting a little bit of weight on the inside of your thigh as both your legs were now flat against your breasts, having him pulled them up before he entered you. Truth is, you had never felt this flexible. Or sexy.

“You like that, don’t you?”

You could barely retort with how he slowly pulled out three-fourths the length of his shaft, as this strained helpless moan escaped your mouth…

Only for you to release another squeak when he mercilessly slammed back into you within a quarter of a second.

The way he filled you up just made you shudder with even more want of him, especially with the way he grunted once more and licked your calf, considering that he has both your legs up and one of his hands secured around one ankle.

You couldn’t answer at all as you looked at that satisfied and feral smile on his handsome face.

You found that look softening as he quietly assessed your expression that was filled with the realization of how much you wanted him and how much he gave you that satisfaction of being pleasured and fucked… As he slowly leaned down and captured your lips with his, completely reminding you of how this erotic beast who has sexually compromised you on that leather couch has the capability to be so sweet and so gentle that he could melt your heart…

And this then reminds you of the times when he had to hold himself back for you during the time you were recovering from that trauma you endured under Matthew’s hand, becoming the giant teddy bear you never imagined him to be.

Suddenly, all that you can hear at that moment is his breathing, your own, and your heart beating wildly against your chest that was in sync with his.

“Doesn’t that feel nice…” He whispered as he disengaged from your lips, his eyes opening in a soft flutter as he looked at you with so much desire and adoration you never imagined before. “Doesn’t it feel good when you let it all go…”

You felt his hips jerk once more.

You felt your words stuck within your throat, that you couldn’t help but gulp and nod in response to his question that made your insides burn.

There was something.

There was something in his eyes that you couldn’t describe whether it was fire or flame or the light of a star being born – but it looked as if it glowed. And it looked magnified with the grade of his glasses and how his pupils were dilated.

“Let it go now, darling,” his voice was rough and so husky… and it thrummed all over you and inside of you as he spoke. “ _Let it wash all over me._ ”

You felt his heat throb within you as his hips began to jerk. The hunger and the need was filling you up as well that you couldn’t do anything but close your eyes tight and passionately accept that mouth that had been meaning to devour you as you unknowingly sink your nails against the soft supple skin of his arms…

But you were thankful for the kiss he gave you as it managed to muffle those screams of pleasure you couldn’t release earlier as he pounded you so hard you thought the old leather sofa chair would give way.

 

***

 

“Did I –“

He had already taken off his glasses and set them on the coffee table just beside the leather sofa chair you both desecrated, and he looked even more handsome and ripped with his dress shirt completely removed off his body. He had just discarded the condom he used earlier and had cleaned himself up and had returned to the scene to cover your naked body with a blanket that he retrieved from his room.

But at that moment as he sat only with a towel on the bigger leather sofa, you couldn’t take your eyes off those deep red gashes on both of his arms, set perfectly against the contour of his muscles, painting his alabaster skin with deep streaks of crimson.

They weren’t bleeding anymore, but he would wince as he ran his fingers against them, realizing how they came to be the moment you lifted your fingers to touch them.

“Did I do that?”

You were surprised that the wince on his face disappeared as your fingertips met with his skin, as you worriedly traced the wounds you might have made in the throes of your love making. You turned to look up at him to find that peaceful expression on his face – no, that  _desire etched on that handsome face_  as you touched him… and it didn’t help with your own libido at all as you felt yourself blush when he bit his lip.

“I-I’m sorry…”

“No,” he opened his eyes as if he was waking up from a dream, blushing to find you caressing him. You couldn’t deny that your cheeks were tinged pink at this moment too, and it wasn’t from the sex flush you earlier generated. “No need to apologize, my sweet.”

You were drowning in your guilt once more to notice the softness in his voice, laced with something deeper than lust which you often attuned it to. For a moment, you were so guilty for hurting him as if it was that time in his office when you pushed him off you before he could climax. You hated to admit it but the puppy dog eyes he flashed before would be enough to melt you on the spot now, even if you managed to be heartless during that time. This time, with the way he was smiling at you? You couldn’t sit there heartless. In fact, that heart you probably identified as hollow seemed to beat loudly inside your chest.

“I like them.” His smile was so pure, so innocent.

So intoxicating.

“I like them on me,” Tom said sincerely.

As the idea of it and what he meant with the way he turned to look at you, those blue eyes burning down yours, began to sink inside your head that had been so hard and stubborn for so long; you couldn’t deny the fact that you were probably redder than a strawberry just sitting there in front of your so-called pseudo-lover. If he was still “pseudo” by any means.

“I like being marked,” he whispered as he stared right through you, peering into your soul, despite your nakedness that he is now so familiar with underneath the blanket. “Especially by  _you_.”

He licked his lips.

It was enough to probably turn you into jelly on the spot.

And you couldn’t think of anything else but kissing him.

And so you did.


End file.
